Chances, Game of Skills
by Miyuki O.H.P
Summary: - Kirito Kirigaya Love Story - Following in her older sister's footsteps, Honoka Yuuki became an online gamer. Two years later, a new game caught her attention. The article said- Sword Art Online, coming out in 2022, try a demo, today! Taking a chance, Honoka secretly decided to try it for herself. Now, as a usual gamer, what happens when her virtual world goes amiss?
1. Chapter 1

Honoka *POV*

"Ane-chan!~ I'm home!" I called out to my sister as I entered our apartment together. My sister is a year older than I so, naturally, she was home before I was. I had just returned from gymnastics, the only athletic thing I do with my life. I heard footsteps running down the stairs as she came to greet me.

"Welcome home Honoka-chan! I've waited for you so we could go gaming!" Asuna, my fifteen year old sister, seemed genuinely excited to play our favorite game together.

"Okay Asuna, let me get a drink first!" I nodded, as did she, and quickly gulped down a drink of water. I always thought of it as important to drink before getting into that world. Soon, I ran up to my room, surrounded by my darkly colored walls. I smiled; glad to be back in a familiar place. Changing into more comfortable clothing, I grabbed the NerveGear , laying it on my bed. Goodbye Japan, hello dream world. I thought as I placed the NerveGear on my head, "Link start!" I commanded, allowing it to virtually beam me to the online world that I loved. Sword Art Online.

The NerveGear was a new gaming console that people wear, allowing them to feel as if they are really in the game. But for me, it was like a second home. Away from stress, away from all the people that annoy me daily. Away from myself. It is just a place to escape. It asked me if I wanted to do the 'beta version' and I accepted, because I beta tested this game. Soon enough, I found myself in the word of Sword Art Online, my character standing amongst others.

"Honoka-chan!" My sister called to me, waving me over to the valleys outside the Town of Beginnings. We ran through the stone pathways of The Town of Beginnings, and I heard some people whisper "She runs like this place is her own, she must be a beta tester!" I scoffed, glaring in the whisper's general direction. Leaving that place, I showed my sister the greens where there are low-level 'monsters' like hogs or boars.

"Oi, Asuna, you'll have to do better than that! You have to use your initial motion input!" I scolded, trying to help my sister. She is fairly new, but still forgets basics.

"I'm trying Honoka!" Asuna laughed as we both sat down to rest. "The sky here is so beautiful… It makes me feel like this place is real."

"It is. Virtually real. It's like a second home but better." I sighed, looking off into the virtual sunset. Here there are an unlimited number of skills I could master, except no magic. This RPG game makes bold decisions, and I intend to beat them. I stand up, targeting the boar, and in one quick strike it shatters to pieces, dying. I gathered the items it dropped; putting them in my inventory.

"Hey, Honoka-chan… I'm getting hungry, want to logout and eat dinner?" Asuna asked, getting up herself. "I'll make some of my infamous sandwiches for us!" I giggled, agreeing with her.

"You are the best cook I know, Asuna-chan! Let's logout." I scrolled through the game menu which appeared before me, looking for the logout button. It wasn't there. "W-What…? Where's the logout button?"

"I can't find it either!"

I stood there, stunned. There shouldn't be any bugs, and there was a logout button in the beta. I tried calling the Game Master, but nothing happened.

"Is there an emergency logout method?"

No, nothing in the manual said anything about it. This isn't just a bug in the game's system, either."

"Wouldn't there be an announcement—" Asuna was cut off by the ring of a loud bell coming from the Town of Beginnings. We both scanned the sky, looking for some sort of sign. Suddenly, we were beamed to the main circle in the heart of the Town of Beginnings.

"Asuna!" I grabbed onto my older sister in worry, this abnormal game mode frightening me. I felt her stroke my hair, hugging me back.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Honoka."

Suddenly a singular hexagonal warning sign was flashing in the sky. Then it consumed he sky as a whole, leaving everything in a red tint. The system was corrupted. A blood-like substance oozed from the red sky lined in warning signs, and it morphed into a gigantic person, hooded in a red cloak. Murmurs all around, "What is that?" and "A Game Master?". Nothing made sense. "Welcome, players. Welcome to my world." A loud voice boomed from the red-cloaked Game Master. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am the sole human being that controls this world, my world." Kayaba was the creator of Sword Art Online. He spent a lot of time creating this world, 'his world'. "I'm sure you have noticed the lack of a logout button, but don't worry, it's not a bug or mistake."

Murmurs and gasps of shock rung throughout the crowd of players. "I repeat, this is not a bug or mistake! It is a feature of Sword Art Online! You cannot log out yourselves, and no one on the outside can remove the NerveGear. But should that be attempted, the NerveGear will emit a powerful shock that destroys the brain of the person that uses it. Thus, killing said person. But some families have ignored this warning, and accidently killed 213 players, ending like in Aincrad and the real world. The only means of escape, is to complete the game"

I clenched my fist in anger, I didn't want to die. By this time, people were really starting to freak out, thinking that they would die as well. I watched as panic rose, and some players went insane. "Clear all 100 floors and bosses? That's insane! The beta testers never made it that high!" One guy with long red hair protested. But the Game Master quieted them.

"As a small gift, I have put something in each of your inventories." I check my own inventory. It was an item named 'Mirror'. I enabled it so that I could hold it, and I saw my character looking back at me. She looked completely different than my real self. Everyone around us started to glow, as their appearance changed. We were turning into our real appearances, how we look in the real world. I turned to my sister to see her looking like herself in the real world. I could see her long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

"A-Asuna! You look like yourself!"

"You too!" I looked in my own mirror, seeing my normal light blonde hair and blue eyes. The strangest thing was, some girl payers were really guys and vice versa. That was creepy.

"Right now, you're probably wondering 'Why?'. Why would the Game Creator do all of this? Well you see, my goal has already been achieved. I have done all this to create Sword Art Online, and then intervene in it. It is complete now. Good luck, players." Kayaba disappeared along with all the red warning signs, and everybody was silent in shock for a few moments.

I looked at my sister in astonishment, wondering what to do now. That was a stupid question. All I can do is live, as well as Asuna.

We're going to beat this.


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka *POV*

One month has passed since Asuna and I, along with a few thousand other people were trapped in the game Sword Art Online. It is Decmber 2, 2022, and no one has yet to find the first floor boss. Two thousand people have died; it is really a sad statistic. I sat on the edge of a concrete seat next to Asuna, watching more people arrive in the small stadium. Today we were holding a meeting on our plan of search and attack. This was going to be interesting.

"...Do you think that we'll survive, Asuna?" I fiddled with my thumbs, nervous for our future, if we had one. Asuna looked at me, her maroon colored hood covering her face, and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll protect you Honoko-chan, don't worry. We'll... We'll make it." she pulled my dark blue hood over my head to conceal my face from the artificial sun.

"Alright! Attention all, please!" a man's voice rang out. He seemed to have blue hair and recognizable armour. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him from before. " I'd like to thank you all for coming, my name is Diabel. I'd like to consider myself as a Knight for my 'job'" the audience laughed with him; we all seemed to get along. " Listen!" Diabel was getting serious, "Today ou party found the boss room at the top of the tower. We need to defeat the boss; tell everyone else in the Town of Beginnings! It is possible to beat this game! Do we all agree?!"

Everyone applaud Diabel, as did I. Thus world needed someone like him to keep them going, motivated to survive. "Then let's begin planning! Let's divide into parties of six!"

I looked around, scooting closer to Asuna. Everyone else seemed to have their parties already sorted out. I looked to my right, seeing a boy that looked around me age, frantic. He seemed lost. I wanted to motion him towards us, but instead hid behind Asuna.

"A-Asuna. That boy seems lost. If he asks to join us, we should let him." she nodded, agreeing. Sure enough, I saw him scooting towards us, leaning toward Asuna.

"You guys got left out too, huh?" he asked.

"We weren't left out. We stayed away because everyone seemed to already group up with other familiar people."

Asuna told him.

"Are you both solo players? Would you like to form a party with me, then?" This guy asked a lot of questions, "Just so we can defeat the boss.?" she nodded; I saw a party invitation box show up next to Asuna. She accepted.

I saw his name in our party. Kirito. It had a nice ring to it, like a bell. It fit his looks like a sword fits its sheath.

"Now if everyone has a party, then-"

"Just a second!" A man with spiky orange hair and a goatee interuppted Diabel. " My name is Kiabou. Just an announcement before we take on the boss!" he stood with his hands on his hips, glaringa the crownld accusingly.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand that have died so far!" I looked like he was pointing at me, and I flinched.

"Are you referring to the beta- testers, Kiabou-san?" Diabel asked.

"Of course I am! All the beta guys dissapeared, ditching all us beginners for the dust! They took hunting grounds and easy quests all for themselves. They ignored the rest of us so they could selfishly get stronger by themselves."

I was about to jump up and defend the beta-testers when Asuna grabbed me by my shoulder, stopping my outburst. "Asuna, He is being completley unfair!" I whisper-shouted angrily, but she just shook her head as I grudily sat back down.

"At least someone here was a Beta! Get down on your knees and apologize! Also, give up all the items and money you have hoarded! Otherwise, we can't trust them!" that was over the line.

I stodd up, ignoring Asuna. "Hey! That isn't the way to go about things! There was an equal chance for everyone-!"

"May I speak?" a tall, black gentleman stood, hovering over Kiabou. "My name is Egil. You're saying that beta-testers should provide compensation for the death of beginners?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Did everyone not get a Guidebook?" He held up a small brown book, filled with information about the game.

"Of course! We all did!"

"Well then you should know that it is information from beta- testers. All the things they learned are in here. We learn from their deaths to defeat the boss." Egil went to sit down, leaving behind an annoyed Kiabou to stomp back to his seat.

"Very well, may we continue now? The boss's information is in here. His name, Illfang the Kobold Lord. He has Sentinels that guard him; he is armed with am axe and buckler. He has four health bars, and his weapon switches to a curved sword when the last bar turns red. His attack pattern changes." Diabel went through instructions about items and things during the upcoming boss battle. Everyone seemed nervous and excited. Murmurs throughout the while speech were filled with surprise and astonishment at this news.

"We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning!" Asuna and I started to walk away from the scene as people chatted about. Kirito was left behind, but soon rejoined us.

I sat on a stone edge , eating hard bread with my sister as our dinner. It wasnt much, but it was enough. Footsteps approached us as I wearily looked over my shoulder to see Kirito standing there. "Tasty, isn't it?" He referred to the bread, "May I sit down?" with no reply, he sat down in between us. Asuna scooted away.

"You really think this is good?" Asuna asked. I know she hated the bread, but it was all we had.

"I eat it daily, and change it up a little."

"Change it up?" I asked. Kirito set a small jar on the stone.

"Try putting it on the bread. It tastes really good." I watched my sister hesitantly try some, then as soon as she tasted it, she devoured the bread in seconds. Kirito handed to jar towards me, "Would you like some too, Honoka-san?"

"Isn't this the reward from the quest, 'The Heifer Strikes Back?'" A surprised look washed over Kirito's face, then he laughed and smiled.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I've done that quest before. It's a sweet tasting cream indeed." I gladly took some for my own bread, quickly eating the rest. Kirito and I smiled at each other, enjoying the night.

"Honoka-san and I can show you a trick to obtain it, Asuna-san." Kirito kindly offered.

"We didn't come here to eat good food." Asuna's head was bowed slightly, deep in thought. I walked over to her, my head down as well.

"Then why did you?"

"... So we could be ourselves." I answered. "In the real world, I feel as if I do not belong. And I'd rather not sit and rot away like a shell of myself here. I want to stay as myself until the very end."

Asuna nodded, standing up with me, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game... To this world..."

"... No matter what." my sister and I whispered together.

Kirito finished the restof his dinner, looking blankly at us. "I wouldn't want any of my party members dying on me... So, even if you have to die sometime, don't die tomorrow."

The rest of that moment was left, wrapped in silence. Death. If we die here, we die for real. I sighed, as we all said our goodbyes. And Asuna and I rested at an inn for the morrow. I had a bad feeling. You can't smell death, but one can sense it when it is near. More lives will be lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Honoka *POV*

December 3, 2022. Asuna and I are part of a group that attacks the sentinels of the boss. All of the raid group trudged through the forest, awaiting the battle site. I was anxious, excited, and nervous. The first boss battle for all of us, and we hope that we all make it out alive. Kirito was walking with Asuna and I, none of us utter a word. Everyone was focused on the objective at hand. "Just to make things clear, I'll use a sword skill on the helpers, and then we'll switch."

"Switch?" Asuna was confused, for she had never been in a party before.

"Is this your first time in a party?" Kirito asked, basically reading my mind.

"Yes."

Kirito paused for a moment; Asuna and I kept walking until we noticed he stopped. I turned around to face him. "Come on Kirito-kun." I motioned him onward as we approached a blue-grey tower, basically a large cylinder.

It was dark; lit with few candles, giving the room a golden glow. The boss door, it was right in front of us. This was it. I readied my sword for battle, it needed to taste victory.

Diabel led a speech before we launched our attack, " Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win!" everyone looked determined as a few older males grunted to him in agreement. We all wanted to win, but who would get the last strike? I guess we'll jus have to find out.

Diabel pushed open the door, illuminating a multicolored room. At the end of a long tile pathway stood the boss, eyes glowing a demonic red. He held a large axe as he jumped toward us, roaring in anger. His human-sized sentinels appeared before us as well, guarding their master.

The enemy charged at us with a brute force, wanting to kill us all. "Commence attack!" Diabel yelled. The raid charged, screaming battle cries whilst attacking their target. I held my sword up, defending myself from a sentinel.

"Here it comes, Squad B, attack!" 'Squad B' charged at the boss, trying to lower the four energy bars he possessed. "Squad D, E, and F, keep those sentinels off our raid!"

"Got it!" Kirito and Asuna went in for attack. They fought well. "Honoka, swtich!" I nodded and switched with Kirito. Running past him, I lunged at the sentinel, I quickly attacked him, diving my sword into his flesh multiple times. I heard Kirito utter a 'Good job' and I smiled.

Another sentinel attacked me from above and I quickly dodged his fatal attack. The boss roared as almost all his sentinels were gone. He was extremely malice, ready to kill. "Stand back, I've got this!" Diabel yelled, running through the people. We were supposed to attack the boss as a group, but I guess plans changed.

Suddenly the boss pulled out a different weapon than said before at the meeting. It wasn't a Talwar! Instead, he pulled a No- Dachi! This wasn't in the beta test! "No!" Kirito yelled, trying to get Diabel to halt. "Jump back as fast as you can! It's not-" the boss already was attacking Diabel from above, slicing his chest fatally. Diabel fell back, screamig in pain. The boss jumped into the group of people, roaring in their faces.

"Diabel!" Kirito ran to him, trying to heal him with a vile that gave you more of your life. "Why did you try to do it alone? You're going to die if I don't heal you!"

"You... Were a beta tester... Werent you?" diabel asked, his HP bar was in the red zone, indicating death. He wouldn't let Kirito heal him.

"You were a beta tester too, going after a rare item the boss had."

"Please... Defeat... Defeat the boss. For all of us." So without anything he could do, Kirito watched Diabel die with a smile on the dead man's face. He broke into tiny pieces just how everything else in this world dies. Diabel lost his life here, and in the real world.

When this game started, I only thought of survival for myself and my sister. However, a beta tester like Diabel looked out for others, never turning his back on them. He fought a brilliant man, leading everyone to a well deserved victory. I could never do this. I saw Kirito stand from where he was, gripping his sword, ready for attack. "We'll go too." Asuna told him and he nodded. The three of us ran toward the boss, aiming to kill. For everyone, as Diabel's last wish.

"We'll do it just like the sentinels."

"Got it." The boss lunged at us al well, his sword glowing. Kirito's sword clashed with his as he called for a switch. Asuna and I ran to slice him up, but the boss's reflexes were faster. And his weapon caught into my hood, ripping it off my body. I felt a little bit more free as my blonde hair fell down onto my back and my body wasn't restricted.

We both lunged at him again, sending the boss flying back fro the force of our swords piercing him. "He's coming back!" Kirito rejoined us by our side, battling with the boss. I was scraped by his sword, forcing me to fall onto the floor. I shakily tried to get up and defend myself from another offense attack, but Kirito saved me from that, standing I between the boss and I, deflecting him with his sword.

But then even Kirito was sent flying, crashing into Asuna and I who were waiting for a switch. Kirito's HP bar was low, I to the yellow zone. And the impending boss was closing in on another attack. Just then, Egil charged with the rest of the raid at the boss, giving us time to recover. " We'll hold them off!" he yelled to us.

Soon we saw Egil on the ground, the boss was coming from above, about to kill him. "Watch out!" Kirito yelled as he jumped from his spot, racing toward the boss. "Not if I get you first!" Kirito kept the boss away from Egil, swords clashing and glowing.

" We all attack together this time!" Kirito shouted to Asuna and I. We nodded, readying a last attempt for attack. Running to the boss, we sliced him together, sending him to a death of his own. Kirito made the final strike. The boss shattered to a million prices, right before our eyes. I sighed in exhaust, we finally did it.

Everyone cheered in victory, their faces matched their voices, happy. We walked over to Kirito, including Egil, and we congratulated him on his swordsmanship. "No..." he responded.

Everyone was still clapping for him. Until that orange-haired Kiabou spike up. "Why? Why do you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito asked.

"You knows that last technique was lies in the Guidebook! But didn't bother to tell anyone! You must me a beta tester!" Gasps of shock rang out, as people started shouting accusations. "You and that little blonde friend of yours! You two must be Betas! That's the only way you can fight line that! Diabel wouldn't have died!"

This was a bad situation. I tried hiding myself, burying my face in my hands. Egil and Asuna tried to calm down the crowd. I couldn't stand the accusing g and hateful glares towards me. Laughter echoed, Kirito's laughter.

"A beta tester? I wish you could restrain from comparing me to those newbies."

"W-What?!"

"Most of the beta testers were beginners, and there was a thousand of us. They didn't know how to level up. Y'all are better than they could ever be. I'm not like them though. I was the only one who made it the highest. I knew the boss's skills because I've fought monsters was above his level. I know a lot more."

"W-What? This... Is way worse that a beta tester! He's cheating! A cheater!"

The crowd errupted in protest against Kirito, shouting awful things. Someone in the crowd shouted that he was a Beater. Kirito smirked to himself. "Beater...? ...I like it." He opened his inventory, selecting to put on the Coat of Midnight he had just obtained from the boss. He smirked devilishly, and made his way to the stairs that led out the door. I ran after him.

"Kirito... Wait! Will... Will we ever see you again?"

He turned his back to me, seemingto not be able to look my way. "You'll be really strong. You and Asuna... If someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. As a solo player, there's a big limit to what you can do."

"Then, what about you?" He continued to walk up the stairs to the exit. He disbanded the party, walking out into the black mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Honoka *POV*

"Very well. As my newest Second- in- Command, you will speak at the next meeting. We will be taking out another boss soon. We are on Pani, Floor 56, which means we're more than halfway there already. I hope you will explain this plan to the rest of our forces, along with the others," The Leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Heathcliff, informed us as we stood in his spacious office, center of command. "… Sub-Leader Asuna."

My sister had done well in climbing her way to the top of the guild we both had joined. Meanwhile I was left as an Officer, two levels below her. Even though she is older, I felt as if I should be at least a level higher than the status I currently hold. It was an in-game dream of mine to become an Honorary Officer, right below Asuna. Maybe I just needed to improve my skills more. Hard work pays off in the end, especially here. It's been 1 year, 3 months, and 4 days since the battle with the first boss. I haven't made any close friends really, I've just survived.

"As for you, Honoka, I want you to support Asuna. I wish to evaluate your strategizing skills; any other skills you have developed so far." I smiled, nodding my head in confirmation. Asuna and I bowed, exiting Leader Heathcliff's office. This was my chance to prove myself! I knew that my skills as a swordsman have increased greatly, so close to mastering them! My equipment is all in great strength, and my detection and acrobatic have nearly been mastered. But my sewing skills have been greatly lacking, but thanks to Asuna, my cooking skills have increased!

Following Asuna, we headed to the next destination where everyone was to meet up. It was a ways away, but it needed to be done. My only question was why in the hell was the meeting being held in a cave? But some things don't really need answering.

"Honoka, if necessary, no matter what, I trust you to be on my side in this particular meeting. 'The Black Swordsman' is participating in this meeting again." Asuna huffed in annoyance, walking past the gate that led outside. We made our way on the path to the cave, ready to set up the map that held her battle strategy.

"By the sound of it, it doesn't seem like you are too fond of him." This is the first big meeting I've been to, but I've heard from others that Asuna and this boy dressed in black always ended up in a argument one way or another. "Who is he, anyway?"

She closed her eyes before glaring at the path she walked over, "Just another know-it-all who thinks he can object to my decisions." I didn't say another word, fearing that she might burst into another temper tantrum. Sometimes she came home angrily stomping about, muttering under her breath about things I could never catch. I haven't thought of asking her about it, because I wanted her to be happy instead of angry. So I always just made her favorite dinner that was within my cooking abilities. It seemed to put her in a good mood.

We arrived at the location the meeting would be held, and set up the equipment that needed to be set up. It wasn't long after we finished, group from the parties that would be meeting here started to show up. Soon it became crowded, something that I found very uncomfortable. Asuna rubbed my back soothingly as I started to hyperventilate, "Calm down Honoka, forget about the rest of the people. Focus on me, and the plan." I nodded and the last few came in to join us.

Asuna returned her focus to the map as only the few people that were the front row, surrounding the map, actually looked like they were paying attention. Asuna slammed a hand onto the stone table shaped block in front of her, "We'll lure the field boss into the main village where it is most crowded, and we have a better chance to ready our attacks!" The murmurs that suffocated the room ceased, and were replaced with gasps immediately after Asuna's outburst.

"W-Wait a second!" somebody called out, "The villagers! What about them? If you do that, then—"

"That's the idea." Asuna objected the man, I did not look, because I can't stand to see Asuna's face when she argues with somebody. But, come to think of it, this must be The Black Swordsman I've heard so much about. "The boss will be too busy killing off NPC's, giving us an advantage. We use multiple attacks when it isn't expecting anything, and destroy it."

The guy made another rebuttal, "The NPC's, regardless of the village, aren't just mindless 3-D objects that can be sacrificed or killed like trees and rocks. They're—"

"Alive? Is that is?" My sister questioned him. "Keep in mind that they are only objects that take on the human form. They respawn like we used to until Kayaba trapped us all in this world."

"I can't—" I cut him off. I didn't want any more fighting.

"Asuna has a point!" I turned to face him, keeping my eyes squeezed shut, head low, and my hands balled into fists. I absolutely hated speaking in front of a crowd. "They aren't alive. If she were talking about setting up and choosing actual players for sacrifice, the low level ones that aren't clearing floors like us, then that would be different! Please, just listen to her!" Everyone seemed shocked at my own sudden outburst toward the guy I didn't even know. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to relax, and I came face to face with the person I had just yelled at.

Kirito.

"Officer Honoka is correct. I, Asuna, Vice Commander…" I drowned out my sister's voice, standing in shock, seeing Kirito for the first time in a long time. It has been a very long time. Heat rose to my cheeks as a small blush appeared on my face. Kirito was here, and I had just yelled at him! I'm so embarrassed! "… You will obey my orders." He wasn't even looking at me, not even a partial glance. Asuna and his eyes were locked in some sort of battle, glaring determination. I on the other hand could never be that fierce. I had skill, but not much ferocity in me.

**-One Month Later-**

April 11th, 2024. We have made as much progress to make it to the 59th floor, Danac. It was grassy, looking like the farming area of what looked like a more country, 20th century Europe. Today had the nicest weather, considering it was Aincrad's best season. The skies were red-orange with a promising, beautiful sunset in Sword Art Online. I was walking down a pathway when I came upon a tree that was bigger than the others; I noticed two people under the tree, one in white, and one in black. Asuna! That's where she was! I ran to her, noticing that she was with Kirito; both were relaxing in the grass.

"Asuna! I've been looking for you!" I called out to her as I came up to the tree, but neither of them seemed to hear me. In this special weather, it was no surprise they were napping. But then I realized they were napping _together_, side by side, and my smile lessened. I was confused about my emotions, especially for Kirito. I wasn't sure if I liked him in that way or not, maybe I was just being silly. Maybe I was imagining it.

Either way, I bucked up the courage to talk to Kirito, whom was now just sitting comfortably on a stone ledge. "Kirito," I walked up to him slowly, keeping my voice down so I didn't wake Asuna.

"Oh, hello Honoka-chan, what are you doing way out here?" Kirito asked. I rubbed the back of my head nervously, not quite sure what to say to him. When I get nervous, I stutter; I hate when I stutter. Especially in front of people that I was to impress.

"W-Well I originally was out looking for Asuna, but then I saw you two and…" I shyly hid my face with my bangs, not wanting him to see my face. Though a slight blush did appear on his cheeks, as he quickly waved his hands in front of him, telling me it wasn't what I thought it was. I giggled, earning a smile from the raven haired boy.

I heard a small, familiar sneeze. Turning my head to the right, I saw Asuna waking from her well deserved slumber. She sat up, wearily looking about her surroundings. I perched myself next to Kirito, accidentally settling myself closer than I thought. "Morning, sleep well?" Kirito asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Once she seemed to realize where she was, she started to freak out, drawing her sword. She sent me into a panic as well, causing me to also draw my sword. "I-I…" Asuna stuttered, taking the whole situation in. Kirito just hid behind the stone wall, peering over the edge. "I owe you guys' one meal… F-For looking after me." She sheathed her sword, as did I, and we headed in town for a meal, or dinner.

We teleported to Floor 57, Martin, where there are an abundance of good restaurants. We sat at a table in the back corner of the large room, I sat next to Asuna, and across from Kirito. Whispers swarmed around us.

"Is that Asuna, from the Knights of the blood Oath?"

"The Lightning Flash?"

"And that's her sister! I hear she's skilled as well, and hot."

"Who's the guy in the black?"

I couldn't help but overhear everyone as they gossiped around us, but pretended as if I hadn't heard a word of it. Asuna thanked Kirito for watching her today. I could tell she tried her best to sound sincere. Kirito looked surprised to hear such a thing from Asuna, telling her that it wasn't a problem at all.

"Well, if you look at it," I spoke up, "Outside towns, there aren't any safe areas. And Players can kill you in your sleep by requesting a duel, and using your hand to press the 'Okay' button. Sometimes that happened even in towns, but no one dies in a town." Asuna agreed with me, and Kirito seemed to know a lot on the subject as well.

"She's been paranoid about it lately," Asuna explained to Kirito. "I keep telling her that she'll be okay but… Paranoia isn't something you can just snap out of." Asuna looked at me, but I kept my eyes on the napkin in my small hands.

A high- pitched scream rang throughout the air as the three of us jumped up from out seats, frantic. None of us saw what was going on, but we ran out of the restaurant, out into the open.


	5. Chapter 5

Honoka POV

Outside, in the dim sunset, we saw a man hanging by his throat over the edge of a windowed balcony. A sword plunged through his chest made it look like he couldn't survive. Asuna rushed upstairs to try and help the poor guy. I was frightened by the scene, but couldn't look away. This was inside the town, people couldn't die when awake, right? People started to gather 'round, and watched in horror as the man burst into tiny crystallized pieces, dead. He really died.

"T-That's impossible!" I whispered, "W-We're in the town—" Kirito set a hand on my shoulder, keeping me from speaking anymore that would rile up the crowd surrounding the place of death.

"Everyone!" Kirito gathered their attention, "Look around for a Duel Winner notification!" I looked around, no notification was popping up. None at all. This was all so confusing.

I looked toward Kirito "What if the killer has already fled the area? A yellow player? Or maybe a red one?" Kirito gave me a look of uncertainty as we ran up the flight of stairs to join Asuna.

"It seems as if this is the obvious conclusion. He was struck with the sword, the was pushed out the window, thus being hung." She reported, it looked as if she herself couldn't grasp this situation either.

"There was no notification to justify that player's death" I told her.

"That doesn't make sense. The only way to injure someone is by dueling." Kirito objected."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Asuna strode toward us, holding her hand out to Kirito. "We'll all have to leave the front lines for a bit. I'll need your help until this case is solved. No napping."

Kirito thought for a minute. "Of course, it shouldn't be that hard. Will all three of us working on it, things should go easily. Especially with Honoka-chan here." He gave me a light smile, rubbing the blonde hair on my head. "Besides, you were the one that was napping." He grabbed her hand, and Asuna crushed his hand, offended by his statement. I laughed at the cry Kirito made, seeing them fight like headed back down to address the crowd, asking if anyone had seen the entire scene. One girl with purple hair stood herself out of the crowd, saying she was with the man who was killed.

"W-We got separated in the plaza, and next thing I know, he's ends up like that. I-I don't know who killed him. The guy didn't look familiar."

"What was his name?" I asked, trying to console the girl.

"K-Kains." She cried. "We just came here to eat dinner, e-everything was normal!"

"Can you tell us your own name?" I asked.

"Yoruko." Wth that, we took her back to a lodge, telling her that we'd talk tomorrow. She gratefully thank us, giving me a hug, even though we are strangers. As we left, we discussed the spear.

"Geez, Honoka. Aren't you scared out of your wits? I know you." Asuna asked me. Indeed I was somewhat afraid, but with this someone by my side, I don't feel that afraid.

"N-No. I'm not afraid. I just want to help that poor girl; she seems so frightened. And, I want to settle this news about someone dying in a safezone with no sleep PK." I could feel their proud smiles at me. If I kept doing my best, we'll finish things faster.

"Well then, I guess we should go to a merchant I know with an appraisal skill. He should be available." Kirito led us to Level 50, Arcade, Where we met with Egil again. Asuna and I backed away from the doorway, letting Kirito enter first. The man greeted him, and as soon as we stepped in, he freaked out.

"K-Kirito, I thought you were a solo player?! What are you doing traveling with others? Especially girls?! I thought you and Asuna didn't get along!"

I sighed nervously, taking the sword from Asuna, and handing it to Egil. "C-Can you please tell us about it?" We all sat around a wooden table, watching as Egil looked at the sword, and SAO gave him information.

"It's a player made sword, its name is… Guilty Thorn." It seemed suspicious, the name. "Made by a… Grimrock." Grimrock? I thought I had heard the name before, but I couldn't remember.

"No one saw a Winner message after a duel that was obviously not PK, and that was the spear the killed the guy." Kirito explained to the much bigger man, receiving the spear back. He was about to stab his right hand with it, until—

"Stop!" I grabbed his hand. "K-Kirito, this weapon already killed someone, p-please don't stab yourself with it…" He looked at me, stunned at my bold move and sudden outburst.

"But we wont know unless we try something with it."

"You're being stupid! J-Just let Egil-sama hold onto it." I grabbed the blade from him, handing it to the bigger gentleman.

Kirito sighed, nodding in agreement. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back into my seat. "Just sit down, we'll move on with the case now… happy?" A light blush tinted my cheeks as I looked at my hand, the one he held for such a brief time; I nodded.

The next day, we sat in an empty restaurant early in the day with Yoruko, wanting to begin questioning. So, Yoru-chan…" I started, " Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Grimrock?" I asked. Her blue eyes went wide with fear at the mention of that name. She seemed genuinely afraid. Just who was this Grimrock?


End file.
